


Youngblood

by polysebongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: Working at a vampire themed bar definitely has its perks 11 out of 12 months of the year when you are a vampire, but October is always brutal.





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> disclaimer ive never really written smut before? shocker, i know
> 
> also unbeta'd so like, forgive me

Working at a vampire themed bar definitely has its perks 11 out of 12 months of the year when you are a vampire, but October is always brutal. The fact that Halloween is on a Wednesday does nothing to deter the hoards of scantily clad college kids that stumble in and suck down $2 Vampire Bite shots like coconut rum is being discontinued. He’s doing his best to keep up with the orders and ignore the rushing of blood through the bodies around him that he almost doesn’t notice Joshua coming to relieve him for a break. Almost doesn’t notice because, as distracted as he is, Chan would have to be blind to not see Joshua strutting around in his fucking cape like some sort of bad Dracula knock-off. The crazy crowds might be annoying, but the worst part about Halloween definitely has to be Junhui’s insistence that they all wear vampire costumes. Chan ignores how ridiculous Joshua looks and makes his way around the bar, managing to snag a seat when a girl dressed as a sexy pirate dances off with a tray of shots. 

“You looking tonight?” Josh asks as he slides an extra shot across the counter. Chan shrugs and downs the drink, hoping Jeonghan doesn’t see and give him a slap on the wrist. Joshua gets called away to help Wonwoo with a big order before Chan can say anything. He could probably wait for the weekend before feeding, but if he hunts tonight he could be a lot more picky instead of just seducing any person that drunkenly flirts with him. Chan scans the crowd, taking in the sight of costumed twenty-somethings grinding on the dance floor a few feet away. Nobody immediately catches his eye, which is only partly to do with how heinously drunk they are. Mostly, his view is blocked when someone slips up to the bar next to him. 

“Nobody’s bought you a drink?” The guy asks. He’s dressed as some sort of sexy cop or FBI agent, but Chan really can’t tell. He’s sporting a fake bullet proof vest with nothing underneath and the most ungodly tight jeans Chan has ever seen. 

“Actually, uh,” Chan starts, raising his voice to be heard over the music by less sensitive human ears. “I’m the bartender. I’m on a break.” 

“In that case you definitely need a drink.” Sexy cop looks down the bar at where Joshua and Wonwoo are pouring out what appears to be several dozen shots. “Maybe something other than shots. I’m Seungcheol.”

Sexy cop—Seungcheol—puts his hand out for Chan to shake. He does, and introduces himself. Seungcheol has oddly soft hands for a man wearing a bulletproof vest. And he smells great, the sweeter smell of his blood mixing with his musky cologne. 

“I’m not really supposed to drink on the job,” Chan shrugs and stands. “Plus my break is almost over. I can make you something though.”

“I’ll take whatever you like.” Seungcheol leans across the bar and hands Chan his ID with a wink. “You look too young to be a bartender.”

“I’m a vampire,” Chan gestures to his party store costume before checking and returning the ID, Seungcheol doesn’t lean back. “We don’t age.”

Seungcheol giggles. Chan’s not sure he’s ever heard a grown man giggle before, but it’s the only way to describe the sound the other man had made. Chan busies himself with measuring out portions of bourbon, peach schnapps, and lemonade, making sure to put on a little show for Seungcheol. The other looks a bit skeptical when a tall glass is slid across the bar. 

“I like sweet things.” Chan gestures for Seungcheol to take a sip and watches as his face changes into a more pleased expression. Seungcheol sticks close after that, watching Chan mix drinks for the increasingly drunk crowd. He makes sure to keep Seungcheol’s glass full until the alcohol masks the sweetness he smelled earlier. He manages to catch Jeonghan during a slow moment, letting the older know that he’ll be leaving early. He fixes one final drink, this time coming around to place it in front of Seungcheol, letting his hand brush along the other’s forearm. He can hear Seungcheol’s pulse jump every time he leans a little closer or brushes fingers against skin. 

“Can I kiss you?” Seungcheol asks, and despite the flush high in his cheeks Chan can tell he’s not nearly as drunk as half the other bar patrons, just enough to ensure he’s not suspicious when he wakes up in the morning with only a vague recollection of the end of his night. Instead of answering, Chan leans in and connects their lips. He lets Seungcheol slip a hand around his waist to tug him closer and deepens the kiss. It’s a bit awkward, the angle weird from Chan standing while Seungcheol sits, but it’s good nonetheless. They’re jostled by someone elbowing their way up to the bar, causing them to break the kiss and pulling Chan back down to earth. 

“I live next door.” Chan whispers, reaching down to squeeze Seungcheol’s thigh. The other doesn’t say anything, only stands and starts nudging Chan towards the door. He laughs and guides Seungcheol toward the back exit, pulling him across the parking lot and towards the converted warehouse the coven calls their home. Seungcheol seems surprised when Chan shoves the heavy metal door open. “My… friends and I live here, the owner of the bar bought this place and we converted it a few years back to be closer.” 

Seungcheol seems awestruck at the floor to ceiling windows or the expanse of space of the bottom floor. Chan tugs him up the stairs and into one of the rooms off the main hall, shutting the door behind them. Seungcheol snorts at the framed Michael Jackson Moonwalker poster and Chan shuts him up with a kiss. They stumble back until Seungcheol falls onto the bed with a surprised “oof” and Chan gets to work ridding them both of their clothes. The sound of velcro disconnecting is potentially the least sexy thing either of them has ever heard, and they burst into a fit of giggles between kisses while Chan works to unfasten the fake bulletproof vest. Seungcheol’s giggles turn into low groans when Chan takes a moment to lick a stripe up Seungcheol’s throat, relishing in the salty taste of his skin and the way his pulse stutters. 

Chan makes quick work of his own clothes before moving back to kiss down Seungcheol’s body, watching the muscles in the other’s stomach jump when he brushes a hand over the obvious bulge in Seungcheol’s jeans. It takes a few moments of awkward giggles for Seungcheol to wriggle out of his jeans. He’s not shy or embarrassed once he’s totally exposed and layed out on Chan’s bed, instead he’s confident and impatient as he pulls Chan in for a rough kiss. Their teeth knock together when Chan reaches blindly for the condoms and lube he keeps in his nightstand. Chan wants to take his time prepping the other, wants to make it good because he knows this will be remembered, but Seungcheol is so insistent underneath him that he feels like it’s a waste to drag it out. Chan does his best to be gentle and ignore Seungcheol’s pleas to stop teasing, and by the time he’s lining himself up to the other’s entrance Seungcheol looks nearly wrecked. Chan pushes in slowly, holding still once he’s bottomed out to give Seungcheol a moment to adjust. He breathes in deeply, his nose pressed to Seungcheol’s pulse point, and does his best not to bite him on the spot. Seungcheol lets out a small whine that sounds suspiciously like the word please and Chan takes that as his cue to start moving. Between Seungcheol’s moans and his scent, Chan’s urge to bite is overwhelming. Trails kisses from Seungcheol’s lips, to his collarbone, and back up to his neck where he grazes his teeth over the fragile skin. The pleased little noise Seungcheol makes spurs him on and he bites down, letting the warm, sweet liquid fill his mouth. Seungcheol comes almost instantly, untouched and painting their stomachs with ropes of white, from the pleasure stimulating venom in Chan’s fangs. Chan keeps his pace steady while he drinks, careful not to let himself fall over the edge and drain the man below him. He allows himself a few more mouthfuls before sealing off the wound. Seungcheol’s gasp and whine when Chan’s tongue passes over the small punctures is what brings Chan to his own orgasm. It takes a few moments, but eventually Chan drops to lay next to Seungcheol on the bed, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trash can in the corner. 

Chan doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing he knows, he’s waking up to light cascading through his windows and an empty bed. The most surprising part isn’t the absence of his hook up, though he didn’t expect Seungcheol to be to the type to dash while he was still asleep, mostly he’s surprised by how late he slept. He gets a good natured teasing from Wonwoo and Soonyoung, Wonwoo’s human boyfriend-slash-donor, when he stumbles downstairs. 

Things go back to business as usual pretty quickly. No more discounted novelty drinks, no more cheesy decorations, and (despite Junhui’s protests) no more horrendous vampire costumes. It shouldn’t be jarring to see Seungcheol that weekend, but something about seeing him in regular clothes instead of the stupid cop outfit Chan had pictured him in is weird. Not that Chan’s been picturing him in the two days since they met. Regardless, the oversized denim jacket, backwards cap, and glasses are not at all what he expected to see on Seungcheol. It somehow suits him in a way Chan can’t put his finger on quite yet. The grin the human shoots when he catches sight of Chan at the other end of the bar, big and gummy and showcasing what must be the most perfectly placed dimple, Chan’s glad Seungcheol’s hearing isn’t sensitive enough to pick up on the way it makes his heart skip a beat. 

“Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.”

“Yeah, sorry I left so early the other day.” Seungcheol looks genuinely embarrassed and it makes something funny twist in Chan’s gut. “I had an early class and you didn’t even budge when my alarm went off so I didn’t want to wake you up. I was going to leave you my number but I was running late and totally forgot.” 

“Here,” Chan smiles, scribbling his number on a napkin and passing it across the countertop. Seungcheol doesn’t miss a beat, quickly pocketing the napkin. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Nah, I’m the DD tonight. I just couldn’t deal with,” Seungcheol gestures to the dance floor where a small group of guys are doing what looks like the Cotton Eyed Joe to the horrible Havana remix pumping through the speakers, “whatever that’s supposed to be. It’s my punishment for ditching them.”

“Shirley Temple it is then.” Seungcheol laughs, but Chan pours the soda and grenadine anyway so that he at least looks like he’s working. Seungcheol’s got this nervous fluttery energy that makes Chan wonder if he’s done something wrong. 

“I know having customers hit on you is probably the last thing you want,” Seungcheol’s back to looking sheepish, as if he’s waiting on Chan to kick him out, “but do you wanna go out? Like a date? This is probably weird, sorry I asked.”

“Sure.” Chan’s not really sure what possessed him to say yes, he doesn’t usually do dates, but something about Seungcheol’s nervous rambling has him convinced. Chan doesn’t get to say anything else because Seungcheol’s friends come looking for him.

“I’ll text you!” The human shouts as he’s dragged back onto the dance floor by a small hoard of boys. Chan wakes up to a text from him the next morning asking about his work schedule and, before he even knows it, Chan has plans for his next night off. 

Seungcheol picks him up and refuses to tell Chan where they’re going, and if it wasn’t for the large sign reading “Harvestfest Corn Maze & Pumpkin Patch” at the entrance to what appears to be some sort of pasture he would think they were trespassing. There’s country music playing over the speakers at the entrance and the whole place smells like popcorn, but something about it makes Chan feel nostalgic for his human life in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. Seungcheol gets them cotton candy and spends an obscene amount of money trying to win a ring toss game. He does, and he looks extremely smug when he’s handed a stuffed pink monkey which he gives to Chan. Despite the bright sun hurting his sensitive eyes and the screaming of excited children, Chan is having fun with Seungcheol. 

“I think we’re lost.” Chan says when they’ve hit their sixth dead end in the corn maze. He’s pretty certain they’ve been to this exact spot at least twice, but he doesn’t want to tell Seungcheol that he could definitely get them out of here. 

“We just took a wrong turn again, we need to back track. Let’s go back to the last fork and go right instead of left this time-“

Chan cuts him off by pulling him in for a kiss, nipping playfully at his lip. Seungcheol is wide eyed and shocked when Chan pulls away. “Sorry, you just looked really cute.” 

“I have a question.” Seungcheol blurts out, a little frantic, and backpedals when Chan raises his eyebrows at him. “I’m probably going to sound like a freak but I need to know if I was hallucinating or something. When we were… you bit me. And you drank my blood? I think? Was that some kind of… kink thing?”

“No!” Chan’s torn between being embarrassed and being terrified that Seungcheol remembers being bitten. He should lie. He should tell Seungcheol that all he did was leave a hickey and that it must’ve been a dream or something, but something in his gut wants him to tell the truth. “I’m a vampire. God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this while we’re lost in a corn maze.”

“We’re not lost.” Seungcheol deadpans before shoving his way past Chan. “And if you’re just going to fuck with me, you can find your own way home. I don’t need to be bullied by my date.”

Chan grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back until he’s as close to the wall of plants as possible and his escape is blocked off. “I’m serious. I was turned on April 3, 1987. The friends I live with are all vampires too, they’re my coven. If you don’t believe me I’ll… I don’t know, but I’ll prove it.”

“Bite me.” At first, Chan thinks he’s just being insulting, but then he sees Seungcheol is tentatively holding his wrist out. 

“Uh.” Chan blinks, a little stunned. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“Knew it.” Seungcheol says, letting his arm drop back to his side. “You were just making fun of me.”

“I wasn’t! We’re in public and the effect of the bite can be a little less than appropriate… Fuck it.” Chan sighs. He can’t hear anyone near them in the maze, so he pulls Seungcheol’s arm back up towards his mouth. He grazes his fangs against the fragile skin of the human’s wrist, smirking a little when Seungcheol shudders slightly. It doesn’t take much for him to pierce the skin, blood spilling into his mouth quickly. He rushes to seal off the wound, not actually wanting to feed where anyone could walk around the corner and see. Seungcheol is looking at him, slightly dazed, when he finally lifts his mouth away. Seungcheol lets out a weak groan when his wrist is released, half hard and a little embarrassed. “Happy?”

“I believe you.” 

The rest of the date is awkward to say the least. Chan easily leads them out of the maze, and Seungcheol barely says a word the entire ride back home. Chan is certain that he’s scared him. That Seungcheol is going to drop him off and never speak to him again, or maybe even come at him with a stake. 

“So,” Seungcheol sounds nervous when he finally speaks as they idle outside Chan’s house. “I guess the whole burning in sunlight thing is a myth, but what about garlic? I don’t want to bring you to an Italian restaurant on our next date if you’re gonna, like, burst into flames or something. Can you even eat food?”

“You really want to go on another date?” Chan doesn’t know what to think. “I thought you were freaked out, you’ve been basically ignoring me for the last half hour.”

“I was processing.” Seungcheol’s blushing and he won’t meet Chan’s eyes. “I don’t think I care. That you’re a vampire, I mean. You haven’t hurt me yet, and I don’t think you would. You’ve just got a unique diet. It’ll be like dating a vegan, but in reverse.”

Chan lets out a relieved laugh and stretches across the center console to pull Seungcheol in for a kiss. He’s not sure what it is about this human, but the spark Chan feels when their lips connect makes it hard to pull away. 

“And no, I’m not going to burst into flames if I eat garlic.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the formatting?? idek man


End file.
